Sins of Past
by Prof. Elaine
Summary: Summary: Marcus Flint picked up the pieces of a broken Harry Potter at the end of the War. Now five years latter Harry is forced to return to the wizarding world and face his demons, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Slash. HPDM.


Summary: Marcus Flint picked up the pieces of a broken Harry Potter at the end of the War. Now five years latter Harry is forced to return to the wizarding world and face his demons, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Slash. HP/DM.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that pleasure goes to J K Rowlings, Scholastic, and whoever else holds the rights to the Harry Potter universe.

Spoilers: All six books.

Warnings: Will have slash, het naughty sex and bad language (some in the same chapter!)

AN: Okay so I am still writing my other fic, but this plot bunny wouldn't go away. So… I'll be writing both. This is my second priority until A House in Turmoil is finished though. If anyone has problems with my spelling, grammar ext… then please offer your services as beta reader, otherwise I don't care. Thanks!

Sins of the Past

Chapter One

British Colombia, Canada

Death Eaters Run Free Concerned Citizens Demand Justice

Rita Skeeter

With the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named five years ago the wizarding world has rejoiced. We have been freed of Death Eaters and dark magic for all these years, working towards a better future. However it has come to this reporter's attention that two well known Death Eaters will now be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy you may remember led the attack against Hogwarts six years ago, allowing Snape to murder Albus Dumbledore (Page 7 for more information of the attack). Headmistress McGonagall has demanded the School of Governors allow Snape his teaching certificate as Potions Master be reinstated. She has also demanded that Malfoy should be given the Transfiguration post. As you may know the current Potions Master and Transfiguration professors at Hogwarts have been linked to the Morgan Murder Trial (Page 3 for more information.) What is Hogwarts coming to? Death Eaters and murders teaching our children! We must demand for the resignation of Headmistress McGonagall and the immediate removal of Snape and Malfoy.

"I wish you would stop asking me to read this to you." Two black haired males sat beside each other, their breakfast spread between them on the table.

"Is there any more?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yes, but nothing that really matters. Another article full of theories about where you are or if you're dead. " Marcus said.

"Where am I this week?" Harry picked at his sausage, rolling it back and forth across the plate.

"Ah… nothing near the truth. You are hiding out in Africa right now, working with a tribe to exterminate another Dark Lord." A hand reached out and pushed on his shoulder.

"Please is there anything else? Anything at all?" Marcus Flint look again at the paper. In the society section Draco Malfoy was said to have another lover, this one an older women with quite a large Gringotts account.

"Nothing of importance, like I said." He couldn't tell Harry that.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know what's happening with him, Marcus." They both knew who _he _was, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, you know my feelings on that topic."

"I know, but he can't… I can't… I'm broken." Marcus reached across to bring the shorter man into his arms.

"You are Harry Potter, you are smart, caring and wonderful." Harry raised his head.

"How very unslytherin you are." Harry said with a snort. Marcus said nothing, just waited for the next part in the argument. "I've lost my power and my sight. How is that not broken?" The blind green eyes began to fill with tears. Marcus sighed to himself, he and Harry had this conversation at least once a week. It always ended the same way, Harry storming off to his room and ignoring everything for the day.

"Harry."

"Let's not do this today." Harry shoved a hand through his unruly hair. "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that Harry?" Marcus knew what was coming.

"I need you to go back. They need your help, he needs your help." Marcus only stared at Harry.

"They need you Harry not me. I'm just as guilty of being a Death Eater as they are." He hesitated for a moment and broached the topic that always set Harry off.

"Maybe you should think about going back." Seeing the distressed expression on Harry's face he quickly added. "I'll be there with you. I think it's time." Harry said nothing. "Harry they'll understand, and if they don't fuck'em." Harry smiled, but stood up.

"I'll think about it." Marcus watched the younger man leave the room. His life was nothing like he had thought it would be. Here he was twenty-six years old living with a blind Gryffindor in the Muggle world. He wasn't even in England anymore, they were living in the BC of Canada. He was supposed to be married to a nice pure blood witch with two kids and living in the Flint mansion. He was supposed to be an inner circle of the Death Eaters, torturing Muggles and Huffelpuffs.

That all changed though when Harry defeated Voldemort with Slytherins on his side and Marcus took home a broken Savoir. For the past five years he had been caring for Harry and protecting him from the rest of the world. Sometimes he thought that maybe he had coddled Harry too much, maybe the broken boy would have been better off in the wizarding world facing his demons.

Marcus stood gathering the plates and waste. Doing everything the Muggle way was sometimes hard but he had gotten used to it. Harry had only just now started to show signs of his magic and Marcus had gotten used to proving to Harry that life could go on without magic. As he started to wash the dishes he heard the shower start. He knew what he needed to do and what Harry needed but he didn't know how Harry was going to take it. It was time, whether Harry liked it or not that they returned to the wizarding world. He hoped that their return would be welcomed. He turned towards the fireplace, he needed to return a call, his decision made.

* * *

Hogwarts Somewhere in Scotland

"I don't care! I am the Headmistress and I will not hear about what will or will not happen in my school." Headmistress McGonagall stomped her foot in anger. The Ministry official, a student of hers from fifteen years ago gulped nervously.

"Pro… ah…Minivera-"

"Headmistress McGonagall if you will." She glared at the now visibly shaking man in front of her.

"Er… right. Well Headmistress McGonagall I'm afraid the Ministry just can not possibly abide by Death Eaters teaching the students."

"There are no Death Eaters in this school! I will not allow you to accuse anyone of that."

"Mr. Snape-"

"Do not start with me young man. Severus Snape is a great man and a war hero. As is Draco Malfoy and they will be teaching here come this fall." Her face was set in stern lines. "Whether the Ministry of Magic approves."

"Now ma'am-"

"I said you may call me Headmistress McGonagall, nothing else."

"Of course, Headmistress McGonagall, the Ministry of Magic will be taking a more active roll in the school." McGonagall snorted.

"I will not allow another Dolores Umbridge to step foot in my school." The ministry official blushed a deep red.

"Er… that wont be happening again, no need to worry about that. The Minisry is taking deeper steps to insure that all professors will be properly tested before joining the staff. Which is way Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy will not be allowed to teach at the school."

"Well then what of my other professors, surly they need to be Ministry approved? Charlie Weasley, his sister Ginevra? Professor Sprout perhaps? She looks like a wild one, always puttering around in her greenhouse." The man looked like he was about to choke, McGonagall reached out and patted his back, her frown firmly in place.

"Are you all right? Should I call for Madam Pomfrey, or is she not Ministry approved either?" The man took a step back, his eyes wide.

"I… er… I need to leave." He turned and sprinted towards the doors.

"Really Headmistress, are you going to scare every Ministry official away? Is that how you plan to help Draco and I?" McGonagall turned her head slightly still watching the jerky run of the Ministry official.

"If that is what needs to be done." Severus Snape stepped beside her, sneering at the doors.

"They wont stop, you know that."

"I know that, but I have a plan." Severus raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"How very Slytherin you sounded, Headmistress." She laughed allowed, throwing her head back.

"Oh, Severus! You know how closely related Slytherin and Gryffindor are! Many of my students played such pranks…" Severus nodded gravely.

"Yes, indeed." Together they walked through the corridor.

"Where is young Mr. Malfoy today?"

"The boy goes where he wishes, but I suppose that he is pouting on the Qudditch Pitch." Severus nodded at the Bloody Baron as he passed. "I believe that Peeves is setting up a prank in the Great Hall."

"Well, the boys needs a life." Severus snorted.

"You wouldn't want him to end up an old spinster like me?" McGonagall laughed again.

"Severus the day I believe that you are an old spinster is the day I allow Dolores Umbridge into the school." She looked at him over her glasses. "You just have yet to find the right man." At the shocked expression on his face she laughed again.

"You think I knew nothing of you and Lucius?"

"I did not think… I did not think that anyone knew of us." Severus looked at his hands, fighting for control.

"I knew and I also know that you need someone now." She gave him a look. "Lucius is dead."

"This is bloody annoying!" Flipping her long red curls behind her head Ginny Weasley stalked into the room. She blushed at seeing her ex-professors and was soon followed by her brother Charlie Weasley.

"I do not understand what you are so excited about, Ginevra."

"Why must you call me that? Ginny! Ginny!" She turned and smacked her brother across his back, while he laughed uncontrollably.

"Because you love it so much." Charlie managed to say between his laughter.

"Really, you are Professors! Control yourselves." The Headmistress' voice was stern but Severus could see a twinkle in her eyes, he wondered if all Headmasters and mistresses were required to have that infamous twinkle.

"Yes, Professor, sorry ma'am." Charlie wrapped an arm around his sister as she huffed.

"Now what is it that you were fighting over?" Severus sneered at the Gryffindors surrounding him, they were always in some sort of argument.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ginny said with a nod of her head, Charlie began to shake with laughter again.

"Charlie?" McGonagall asked.

"Really its nothing earth shattering… Ginny was just having some trouble with the fifth year boys in Hufflepuff." She smacked him again across his back, he grabbed both her wrists and held them against his chest as she struggled. "It would seem they fancy her or at least I think they do. They sent her a few dozen roses and chocolates frogs from Honeydukes."

"Well, boys will be boys and all that rot." Ginny said her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Ginny dear, I have something I wish for you to do." McGonagall said as she waved Charlie and Severus away.

"What is it that you need, Headmistress?" Ginny asked her brown eyes warm and sparkling. McGonagall was pleased, surly this would work.

* * *

British Columbia, Canada

Harry walked slowly down the steps, listening intently to Marcus' conversation in the kitchen. Who the man was talking to he had no idea, he couldn't distinguish the other person's voice.

"I know… I know. I'm sorry." A few moments pause and then Marcus' voice came back irritated by apologetic.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. We both needed too. We've been through this all ready." Harry stepped closer toward the kitchen, pushing out his magic to sense the area around him.

"We will, yes… yes I know. We will. This week?" He could tell Marcus was getting more agitated by the second. "I'll tell him. He all ready has asked me that, I know! Just send her through." Harry stepped into the kitchen wanting to know who the person Marcus was talking to, but as soon as he stepped in Marcus had stopped talking.

"Harry?" He turned toward the voice, it sounded so familiar.

"Yes? Marcus, who is it that you are talking too?"

"Oh! Oh Harry you're finally coming home!" Strong arms wrapped around him and panic began to rise in his chest. He tried to force it out, to squash it down but for too long it had just been him and Marcus.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much." A pair of lips pressed against his mouth, he pushed the girl away still unsure who it was.

"Harry?" The voice was soft and hurt sounding.

"Harry its Ginevra Weasley." Marcus said, as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Ginny? What the hell was Ginny doing here? Harry reached out with his magic to feel Ginny and indeed it was the youngest Weasley.

"I love you so much Harry. Why didn't you come back for me?" Harry didn't know what to say. I don't know why I was even attracted to you in the first place? I fell in love with a someone else? I'm gay?

"I er… what are you doing here?" Harry reached behind him trying to find his support in Marcus. They shared a purely platonic relationship, but Marcus was his rock.

"I came to bring you back of course! Headmistress McGonagall needs you." Ginny placed her hand on his bicep. Harry fought the urge to jump back.

"Is this about Snape and… er… Malfoy?" For a moment he had almost said Draco. "I've all ready decided that I would come back to help them. The Ministry has gone too far." Ginny said nothing for a few moments.

"Harry can we talk in private?" Harry felt panic again but a gentle push towards the living room from Marcus and he agreed. Once they were sitting on the couches, Ginny too close to him for any comfort, Ginny began to speak.

"I wanted to tell you when it happened, but you left and I couldn't find you." Her fingers began to play with his hair, twisting the black strands.

"You've grown out you hair, Harry. It looks sexy." He said nothing only waiting. "You're a father. We had a baby!"

TBC

Well what do you think? Should I continue this?


End file.
